


XCR夫夫相性100問

by mooyu0505



Category: Cytus (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooyu0505/pseuds/mooyu0505
Summary: 因為是寫在2.3以前的，所以很多被打臉





	XCR夫夫相性100問

※對話文注意※

※時間設定在交往一年後※

※些微劇情猜測※

※肯定有OOC、歡樂向、諸多私設※

※寫到愈後面愈懶所以愈來愈簡短wwwwwwwww※

 

X->Xenon，受訪（害）者A

CR->ConneR，受訪（害）者B

J->Joe，採訪（受益）者

 

*在Joez Cafe*

 

X：所以我們為什麼要來做這個測驗？

J：純粹好奇嘛，哈哈！反正都這麼熟了。（有那麼一秒閃過了奇怪的笑容，恰好被Colin捕個正著。）

CR：哦？（挑眉看了一眼Joe）

X：那你問屁啊？……還有這些都什麼鬼問題。（緊皺著眉頭瀏覽題目。）

J：哎呀、這些事就別問了啦－－今天我請你們！好了吧？

CR：有茶嗎？

X：……牛奶。

J：你們怎麼都在刁難我啊！

 

1、請問你的名字是？

CR：原來是身家調查，哈。

X：我想快點結束這些羞恥的問題，給我快回答。

CR：不要這麼兇嘛，Mr. Xenon，況且有些事急不來的。

X：……我叫Simon Jackson。

CR：初次見面，我叫Colin Neumann Jr.

X：（總覺得很熟悉的話……？）

 

2、年齡是？

X：27。

CR：36。

J：原來你們才差九歲啊？話說大家比較好奇我的年齡吧？

CR：來點馬丁尼加三顆橄欖就能知道了。（暗笑）

J：！？噓－－

X：……什麼東西？

 

3、性別是？

X：Joe，這些問題白痴到可以跳過。

J：兇屁啦！又不是我問的。

X：……都是生理男。

CR：無庸置疑。

 

4、請問你的性格是怎樣的？

X：我自己覺得……正義感？

CR：呵，倒楣鬼。

X：那可以不用再提了。

CR：你被我救出來後的反應我還記得一清二楚，那天晚上抱我抱得死死的，完全沒有要放開的意思……

X：夠了，可以停了。（刻意壓低聲音）

CR：接著掀開我的襯衫……（輕笑）

J：欸欸欸欸欸那是後五十問的東西啦！

CR：好吧。我覺得我的性格嚴肅中帶幽默。

 

5、對方的性格呢？

CR：像他說的，充滿正義感的倒楣鬼，某些時候很衝動直接。

X：……。

J：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈完全符合啊！

X：大概也跟他自己說的一樣，不過在我面前我感受不到正經。

CR：哈，要我對你嚴肅也是可以的哦？

X：不，還是算了。

 

6、兩個人是什麽時候相遇的？在哪裏？

X：A.R.C.

CR：而且是你主動來我的辦公室。

X：那是因為你回報機器有問題。

 

7、對對方的第一印象是？

X：危險的犯罪分子。

CR：A.R.C.原來還有人才啊。

 

8、喜歡對方的哪一點呢？

CR：最喜歡的話，大概是容易被我煽動。

X：什麼？

CR：呵呵，沒事。（啜茶聲）

X：覺得他……很厲害，各方面來說。

J：就是喜歡全部的意思啦。

 

9、討厭對方哪一點？

X：搞不懂在說謊還是講實話。

CR：即使身為戀人我還是不能把所有事都告訴你。

X：……。

CR：Aber ich liebe dich ist wahr.*

X：聽不懂。

CR：也好。（啜茶聲）

 

CR：我討厭你過於善良。（一臉深沉地望著Simon）

X：我不認為這是缺點。

CR：在某些時候你的善良就是缺點，Simon。我不想再救你第二次。（挑了眉後若有所思地看著茶杯，之後又瞇起眼微微勾起嘴角的弧度）

X：……我想這就是我所堅持的正義。（深鎖著眉頭）

CR：是嗎？原來是擁有大愛想捨身救人的大聖人，呵。

J：欸欸欸停停停停－－換下一題，下一題－－

 

10、你覺得自己與對方相性好嗎？

X：不太好，常吵架。

J：看得出來。

CR：那不是吵架，那叫意見交流……

CR：（深思許久後開口）我個人覺得還不錯，很多方面我們其實很相似。

X：……無法否認。

 

11、你怎麽稱呼對方？

X：沒特別注意，大概就Colin或那傢伙這樣的叫。

CR：Mr. Xenon、Mr. Simon Jackson、Mr. Simon、倒楣鬼、那傢伙、親愛的……

CR：Simon。

X：幹嘛？

CR：沒事。（啜茶聲）

 

12、你希望被對方怎樣稱呼呢？

CR：雖然很想聽到親愛的之類的，不過他光是會叫我本名就值得慶祝一番了。

X：我覺得這傢伙對我的稱呼夠多了。

CR：咳，「這傢伙。」（加強語氣）

X：……Colin。

CR：我滿意了，下一題。

J：（接這案子的代價要賠上雙眼啊……）

 

13、如果以動物比喻的話，你覺得對方是？

X：獅子或狐狸之類的……我不知道怎麼解釋，大概是氣質類似，總之就是給人這樣的感覺。

CR：我覺得……很像黃金獵犬那類的大型犬。

X：為什麼？

CR：金色的、毛很好摸。不一樣的是狗通常很乖，你會反咬主人。

X：我什麼時候咬過你？

CR：你承認自己是狗了呀？我身上被你咬出的痕跡不少吶。

J：嗶嗶－－越界了喔。

 

14、如果要送禮物給對方，你會選擇？

X：或許……茶具組？或甜點之類的。

CR：你看起來很需要放假。

 

15、自己想要什麽禮物呢？

X：……放假。

CR：真抱歉吶～今早我鑽了你防火牆呢。

X：……。

CR：一個吻？（輕笑）

X：不是現在。（Simon感覺自己臉頰的溫度貌似有所上升。）

（Colin隨意拿起了桌上的紙遮擋。湊近Simon的臉，在他乾澀的唇上留下了個輕如羽毛般的吻，他手上的那張紙貼心的擋住了Joe的視線。）

CR：抱歉，我無法等待。

 

16、對對方有哪裏不滿嗎？一般是怎樣的事情？

CR：我對他的不滿嗎？很冷淡。（啜茶聲）

X：……。

（在Joe轉過身整理玻璃杯時，金髮的男人猛然站起身，椅子應聲倒在地上，他一把掐住了Colin的襯衫領子，帶著怒氣地吻上了對方，比起吻來說更像是啃咬。）

（分離後兩個人都喘著氣，Colin似笑非笑的舔掉了嘴角的血腥，Simon略帶歉意的表情看著Colin。）

CR：還有時候太衝動。（摸了摸自己下巴的鬍子）

X：……抱歉。

J：欸我是不是錯過什麼。

 

X：我不滿……語氣嘲諷引來不少問題。

CR：呵，抱歉改不了。況且幽默可以化解許多衝突。

X：你那叫引發衝突吧？

 

17、你的毛病是？

CR：無拘無束的生活。

X：是指把整個家搞得像垃圾堆，而且只穿一件浴袍走來走去嗎？

CR：那是我的生活風格。

X：我的毛病大概是常常不敲門。

CR：原來你有自覺啊，哈。而且都剛好是我要吃下午茶時。

X：你想太多，那是剛好罷了。

CR：喔？那我之後就都不多買一份甜點囉。

X：……。

X：我還是勉為其難吃一點吧。

J：明明就想吃吧？傲嬌。

X：閉嘴，不是你在回答問題。

CR：他只是在陳述事實。

 

18、對方的毛病是？

CR：睡覺會死抱著我不放。

J：真想不到哈哈哈哈哈哈。

CR：而且臉會一直蹭在我的脖子旁，貌似還會喃喃著什麼。

X：……？有嗎？（疑惑的眼神）

CR：你睡得很熟，就不跟你計較了。（啜茶聲）

X：把家裡弄得一團亂。

CR：那是我無拘無束自由的生活風格。

 

19、對方做的什麽事情（包括毛病）會讓您不快？

CR：不告知就幫我整理辦公桌，害我每次都找不到東西。

X：我看不下去，怎麼能有人在那種環境下工作……

CR：你不懂我的亂中有序。

X：他的毛病就是東西每次都亂丟，在家都會踩到有些文獻和樂譜甚至樂器。還有衣衫不整地在家走來走去。

CR：我看你沒有不快啊，滿快的。

J：噗咳咳咳咳咳咳咳咳……

 

20、你做的什麽事（包括毛病）會讓對方不快？

X：跟上題他講的一樣。

CR：他自己也說了，不過我不會改。

X：……。

J：你們小倆口滿有默契的啊。

X：……巧合而已。

 

21、你們的關係到了哪種程度？

CR：你們能想像的那種程度……嘛，只差還沒結婚和生孩子吧。

X：男人不能生孩子。

J：打算什麼時候結婚？

X：暫時不打算，過陣子後再看看……工作太忙。

CR：你沒有其他理由了嗎，哈哈？

X：我們假日討論。

J：喔喔喔喔喔！所以最近就會結婚囉？

CR：是，按照他的話來說。不過我想低調一點。

J：熱鬧點不是更好嗎？Simon你一定要邀你的好兄弟當你的伴郎啊！

X：關你屁事。你當伴郎一定會拿著bass突然衝上來吧？

J：歡樂的氣氛當然更要秀一手啊！（指關節咔咔作響）

 

22、兩人初次約會是在哪裏？

CR：廢棄工廠那次嗎。（笑）

X：那叫公事……不過硬要說可以算是第一次外出約會。

 

23、那時兩人間的氣氛怎麽樣？

CR：我覺得很好，除了手銬磨得我手有點痛。

J：（……你們第一次就玩這麼刺激？）

X：你差點被A.R.C.的那些傢伙揍。

CR：你說那些小老鼠？哈，我不過是實話實說，不過看他們反應的確有趣。

X：手銬是防止你有任何違法行為……

CR：在有狀況發生時會馬上電暈我。是、是～我到現在還是記得。

J：你們那次到底發生了什麼？

 

24、那時進展到何種地步了？

X：之後就載著他回A.R.C.

CR：戴著手銬就在辦公室……

X：咳。

 

25、經常去的約會地點是？

X：他辦公室、我家、這裡。

J：所以一直有人客訴吧檯這太亮。

 

26、你會爲對方的生日做什麽樣的準備？

CR：潤滑擴張。（平淡地）

（Simon和Joe愣了三秒後才知道對方在講什麼，前者是瞬間臉紅得像蕃茄酒；後者則是馬上鬼吼鬼叫，試圖掩蓋這超過50題以後的回答。）

CR：噗哧，開個小玩笑嘛。

X：我，咳……

CR：不會特別準備，對我這年紀來說生日並不是這麼重要的日子了。大概就和每個平凡日子的早晨一樣，早上起床準備早餐，接吻後出門一起去上班……或許幫他的下午茶蛋糕插根蠟燭？還是會準備小禮物的。

X：……我也大概不會特地準備什麼，就像之前說的送茶具組之類的吧。

 

27、是由哪一方告白的？

CR：可能有點意外，不過其實是他先告白的。（啜茶聲）

X：是因為我那天精神狀況差……雖然順勢交往沒什麼不好。（漸漸小聲）

J：有詳細情況嗎？

X：你什麼時候也變這麼八卦了啊？

CR：在和他交往前一直有比較曖昧的互動，某個下午他跑來找我喝茶……

X：那叫談公事。

CR：好、好，談公事。我只是說了「我覺得我今天泡的茶很好喝」，他突然接了一句「我想每天早上喝到你泡的茶」。

J：我怎麼聽不出有告白的意思啊？

X：NEKO說這是他們那裡求婚的方式，好像原本是說什麼湯的……

CR：而我剛好稍微有研究Node03的文化呢－－話說我覺得你告白後馬上衝出辦公室的反應很可愛。

X：回想起來有夠羞恥……夠了，快換下一題。

 

28、你有多喜歡對方？

X：對這傢伙完全沒有喜歡的感覺。

CR：我知道。（看著下一題）

 

29、那麽，你愛對方嗎？

CR：Simon, I luv U.

X：……我也是。

J：（我需要BH的義眼了。）

 

30、對方說什麽會讓你覺得很沒辦法拒絕？

CR：「Colin.」

X：……我很少叫你名字嗎？

CR：是，Mr. Simon.

X：大概是剛睡醒時，用虛弱的語氣對我說「幫我請假」吧。

J：欸這場景感覺不太對勁。

 

31、如果覺得對方有變心的嫌疑，你會怎麽做？

CR：畢竟終究會分開，人類的命運不過如此。（他望著空蕩蕩的杯底，暗暗地嗤笑了一聲。）

X：……。

CR：我大概不會怎樣，當然不會像個十幾歲的小姑娘失戀就大哭大鬧一場求著挽回。經歷這麼多次離別或許也不會痛了吧，告別前還得謝謝這年輕人留給我不少回憶。

X：我大概會很生氣，不過也做不了什麼，大概這輩子真的不會再談戀愛了。

CR：我本來就不是很在意談戀愛的人。（啜茶聲）

X：……。

 

32、能原諒對方的變心嗎？

X：再怎麼說最後都會原諒的吧？

CR：是呢。

J：氣氛好像不太對……下一題！

 

33、如果約會時對方遲到1小時以上，你會怎麽辦？

X：基本上不可能一小時，但如果遲到我會打電話給他。

CR：我們分毫不差的Simon Jackson先生不會讓遲到這種事發生，如果發生我可能要開始想要買什麼花去探望你了。

X：喂。

 

34、你最喜歡對方身體的哪一部分？

CR：眼睛。那藍色的清澈總讓我想到小時候和爸爸放風箏時的天空……很溫柔；還有在昏暗的燈光下變得湛藍寶石的樣子，則讓我想到十年前一個人在Node13看海時，平淡又不知名的惆悵感。

X：左手。畢竟另一隻手已經變成冰冷的機械了，牽著你的左手有種……想保護你的感覺。

CR：我不需要你的保護，Simon。（笑）

X：……我知道。

（Simon不自覺地握住了Colin在桌下的左手，對方感受到那股熟悉的溫度後只是默默地將十指緊扣。）

 

35、對方性感的表情是？

CR：可以讓我破例嗎？

J：這題……我覺得可以啦。

CR：什麼話都不講，只是發出隱忍的低吟聲，喘著氣又紅著臉，一如往常皺起的眉頭，微微瞇起眼，雖然逆光，但露出有如看到獵物般的隱晦笑容時我可是看得一清二楚……（啜茶聲）

X：……。

CR：嗯？（挑眉）

X：下午的辦公室，帶著疲勞的眼神，還冒著白煙的茶在他喝下時漏出了一些些，順著下巴流到了上下滑動的喉結上……還有吃蛋糕時奶油沾到嘴角，用舌頭舔掉的時候。

CR：那是表情嗎，呵？

X：很難形容，反正我覺得很……性感？

 

36、兩人在一起時最讓你覺得心跳加速的事情是？

X：假日的時候什麼也不做，互相依靠坐在沙發上，開著根本沒人在看的電視，他看書，而我隨性地撥弄幾下吉他，他會不知不覺躺在我的大腿上睡著。

CR：原來是純情小男孩Simon。

X：……不行嗎？

CR：他主動的時候吧，不論做什麼事都是，畢竟很難得。

 

37、你曾向對方撒謊嗎？你善於説謊話嗎？

CR：經常，眾人皆知我是個騙子吧。（笑）

X：很少，不擅長說謊。

CR：你果然還是太善良了。

 

38、做什麽事的時候覺得最幸福？

X：聽著他演奏的時候。

CR：看他滿意地吃著我煮的菜時。

 

39、曾經吵過架嗎？

X：當然有。

 

40、都是些什麽樣的爭吵呢？

CR：工作、想法還有生活習慣。

X：就跟你說了不要亂丟樂譜跟衣服。

CR：我腰痛，不能整理。

X：怪我嗎。

CR：當然怪你。（笑）

 

41、之後如何和好呢？

X：冷戰。

CR：然後就和好了。

 

42、轉世後還希望作戀人嗎？

CR：轉世嗎，我其實不太信這種東西（輕笑），如果有的話……希望吧。

X：……或許吧。

J：你們怎麼都聽起來這麼不確定啊？

CR：這種事太遙遠，甚至有沒有可能都不知道。（啜茶聲）

 

43、什麽時候會讓你覺得「自己被愛著」？

CR：被他不坦率地關心時。

X：被他抱著時。

 

44、什麽時候會讓你覺得「也許他已經不愛我了……」

CR：以前覺得他常常很冷淡，不過習慣了。

X：我倒是一直沒這種感覺，我常覺得他很煩。

CR：這種印象講給別人聽肯定不信吧。（笑）

 

45、你的愛情表現方法是？

X＆CR：行動。

J：明顯都是行動派的。

X：不過大多數時候我還是喜歡就安靜地待在他身邊。

CR：我偶爾會講些老掉牙情話看他有什麼反應。

X：……無聊。

 

46、你覺得與對方相配的花是？

X：我不懂花，不過之前好像看過菊花代表高潔的隱士什麼的……

CR：向日葵，花語是沉默的愛。

X：……。（沉默）

 

47、兩人之間有互相隱瞞的事嗎？

CR：有。

X：有，不過也不會多問。

 

48、你有何種情結？

CR：戀你情結。

X：什麼鬼？

 

49、兩人的關係是公認還是極秘呢？

CR：目前只有身邊的人知道，都想低調點，八卦記者也很努力避開了。

X：我覺得之後還是會被爆料。

CR：所以不要買太顯眼的對戒。

 

50、你覺得與對方的愛是否能持續到永遠呢？

X：永遠嗎……這種話我不太敢說，但希望能吧。

CR：我不隨意地許下承諾，不過我也希望能。

 

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

J：感覺你們都累了回答愈來愈短欸。

X：廢話……

CR：接下來的問題貌似都兒童不宜。

J：沒錯，讓我一個大男人聽這些也覺得很奇怪－－

X：那你幹嘛問啦？

J：……好！我們繼續下個階段吧！！！

X：喂！不要迴避我的問題啊！

 

*Aber ich liebe dich ist wahr：但我愛你是真的。

 

51、請問你是攻方，還是受方？

X：……什麼意思？

CR：之前看到iM上的小姑娘們在講，攻大概是在上的角色，受則相反。

X：喔，我是攻。

J：哇靠，超意外欸！？

X：……關你屁事。

 

52、爲什麽如此決定呢？

J：在一個夜黑風高的夜晚……

CR：其實那時候是下午。

X：自然而然決定的。

CR：不是你自己強硬的把我壓在辦公桌上嗎？

X：……。

CR：我那天不過是又繞了你的防火牆，反應未免太大了嘛～（笑）

J：我覺得那悶騷是趁機的吧。（大笑）

X：夠了……閉嘴。（臉紅到炸）

CR：別這麼兇嘛～我們還有48題呢。

 

53、你對現在的狀況滿意嗎？

X：很滿意。

CR：我覺得偶爾交換一下立場也沒什麼不好。

X：不要。（迅速）

CR：嘛，真小氣呢。（啜茶聲）

J：頭盔仔真的不是受嗎？

X：不是。

CR：下次真的不試試看……

X：絕對不要。

 

54、初次H的地點是？

X：他辦公室。

CR：我辦公室。

J：為什麼總是在他的辦公室啊？

CR：因為都是他來找我。（笑）

 

55、當時的感想是？

X：鬍渣好刺、指甲刮得我背好痛。

CR：各方面來說技術很糟糕、不知道在亂咬什麼，而且這傢伙潤滑太少就進入……

J：互相爆料嗎哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。

CR：明顯給人缺乏性經驗的感覺，解個鈕扣把襯衫都撕了。

J：幹哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈－－

X：白痴喔你笑屁啦！

CR：我們第一次的事還有很多可以講呢……（輕笑）

X：下一題啦！

 

56、當時對方的樣子如何呢？

CR：很蠢。

X：……。

CR：蠢得可愛。

X：好像很痛的感覺，不過之後就很享受的樣子……總覺得想看到更多。（小聲）

CR：其實還是會痛，只是快感變多了。

 

57、初夜的隔天早上，你的第一句話是？

J：這題感覺不能套用在你們，因為你們不是在晚上。

CR：喔，其實我們回家後還有第二次。（啜茶聲）

X：我真的覺得這話題好羞恥……

J：所以這題可以回答嘛！頭盔仔別躲了。

X：好啦，我記得是……「你怎麼在這？」

CR：「你被Æsir駭到失憶了嗎？」

J：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈Simon你老人失智嗎？

X：我是真的忘了那天晚上的事。

CR：大概是還沒酒醒。

X：……我有喝酒嗎？

J：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈－－

 

58、每星期H的次數是？

X：平均兩次左右，有時候太忙一次都沒有。

CR：真不知道你忙什麼呢～

X：……怪誰啊？

 

59、你覺得最理想的情況下，每星期幾回最好呢？

CR：現在這樣滿理想的。

X：我也覺得滿理想的。

 

60、那麽是怎樣的H呢？

X：很普通那樣。

CR：把我咬到滿身是痕跡和手銬還一邊威脅要電擊我，的確很普通。（笑）

X：……。（臉紅）

J：原來頭盔仔有這種癖好啊。

X：不要聽他唬爛好嗎，智障。

CR：陳述事實。

 

61、自己最敏感的部位是？

CR：後頸、大腿根。

X：真的嗎？

CR：你覺得呢，做了這麼多次從來沒有發現到嗎。（笑）

X：……。

 

X：我好像沒有……

CR：你有。

X：在哪？

CR：下一題回答。

 

62、對方最敏感的部位是？

CR：腰。

J：真的假的！（伸手要摸）

X：你摸屁啦！

 

CR：他被我鬍渣戳到的地方都滿敏感的。

X：呃，好像是。

CR：之前幫他口●的時候一直紮到他，很享受又好像很痛的樣子。（啜茶聲）

X：我的皮快被磨破……

CR：那以後都不幫你了？

X：……去刮鬍子。

CR：其實我可以接受你上班時間突然的慾望，我看得出來。我是指，不一定要用嘴。（輕笑）你只是不敢講吧，年輕人。（啜茶聲）

X：不覺得提這種要求很尷尬嗎？

CR：是、是～你晚上就一點也不尷尬呢～

X：……別提了。

CR：再來一次這種要求也不覺得尷尬呢～

（跳過將近十分鐘Simon的臉紅無語和Colin的調侃。）

 

X：他敏感的部位……舊傷疤的部分吧。

CR：（啜茶聲）

J：誒，怎麼突然沉默了？

X：猜對了嗎？

CR：一半對，一半錯。

 

63、用一句話形容H時的對方？

X：很吵。不過滿……可愛的。呃，大概。

CR：做到一半會突然害羞這點很可愛，跟平常差不多強勢。

 

64、坦白的說，你喜歡H嗎？

X：……喜歡。

CR：滿喜歡的，雖然不喜歡被掌控的感覺。

X：聽起來很矛盾。

CR：我喜歡握有主導權。

J：騎乘式？

X：曾經有過，不過之後他講的話讓我直接把他壓回去了。

CR：我只是說你反應很無趣。

X：不然你期待有什麼？

CR：發出一點喘息之類的，不然我感覺只是在和機器人玩……或許機器人的反應都比你好？

 

65、一般情況下H的場所是？

X：他辦公室、A.R.C.的休息室、我工作室、我家。

J：我記得你不是不允許任何一點灰塵，更何況體液。

X：我每天都會清理。

CR：真賢慧的家庭主夫。

X：你整天除了躺在沙發上還會幹嘛？

CR：那是我另一個工作，Mr. Simon。

X：包含看七百年前的言情小說？

CR：是的，那是人類文化演化之研究。

 

66、你想嘗試的場所是？

CR：Library。

X：什麼鬼？

CR：哈哈，開個玩笑。會議室吧。

X：沒什麼特別想嘗試的。

J：不要說我的酒吧都好，拜託。

 

67、沖澡是在H之前還是之後呢？

X：看地點。

CR：在辦公室不能洗澡，在家是之後才會洗。

X：我很在意……沒洗澡就上床。

CR：這是你都把我壓在地上或沙發上的原因嗎。（笑）

X：不……我是說，呃……對？

J：突然講出什麼驚人的話。

 

68、H時兩人有什麽約定嗎？

CR：（深思）不要太用力、不要●在裡面……

X：那不是約定……（皺眉）

CR：是啊，一次都沒有達成當然不是約定。

X：……不要太大聲。

J：你在回答題目嗎？

 

69、你與戀人以外的人發生過性行爲嗎？

CR：有，而且不少。（啜茶聲）

X：……。（皺眉）

CR：難道是吃醋了嗎，Mr. Simon？（輕笑）

X：……。（撇開視線）

CR：抱歉。都是過去式了，更何況肉體不等於精神上的關係，希望你別太在意。

X：……這點我知道，不必道歉。（明顯吃醋的語氣）

CR：據我所知你大概沒有性經驗。

X：其實有過。

J：欸！？！？！？

X：不過也就那一次而已。

 

70、對於「如果得不到心，至少也要得到肉體」這種想法，你是持贊同態度，還是反對呢？

X：聽起來像變態。

CR：哈哈，我也覺得。（啜茶聲）

CR：或許對方只是生命裡頭的過客，根本不必做到這種程度，讓對方痛苦的愛十分畸形扭曲，不這麼覺得嗎？強迫讓對方被禁錮在自己建立起的囹圄裡，變成自己期待的模樣。多麼令人噁心的行為。

X：……第一次完全認同你的話。

CR：我們在情感上總算有所共識了吶。

CR：不過那種想法我也不是不能理解，人類佔有慾太過旺盛就會變成如此。

（不發一語互相凝視了許久，兩個人都露出不太尋常的表情。）

J：等等，你們幹嘛？？？

 

71、如果對方被暴徒強姦了，你會怎麽做？

X：他會被強姦嗎？

J：不要管這個前提啦！

X：我會鑽一點大腦晶片的小bug。

J：有人敢強姦我婆我就讓他大腦溶解的意思嗎？

X：……對？

CR：噗哧。

CR：我大概也是用一點小手段。（望著Joe）

J：……欸？看我幹嘛？

 

72、你會在H前覺得不好意思嗎？或是之後？

CR：我都不會，他倒是看起來有點害臊。

X：做完後隔天早上會有點……

CR：想再來一發？

X：……不是。

 

73、如果好朋友對你說「我很寂寞，所以只有今天晚上，請…」並要求H，你會？

CR：我往來的人基本上都是考古學者，男人居多，這個嘛……（輕笑）

（馬克杯碎裂聲）

J：喂頭盔仔不要激動阿阿阿阿阿我的杯子－－

X：……再來一杯，我等等賠錢。

CR：不過我沒有會提出這種要求的朋友。

X：……。

CR：抱歉讓你激動了吶～

X：……。

J：冷靜阿阿阿阿阿阿阿頭盔仔。

X：……沒事了。我絕對不會答應這種要求，這種事要跟喜歡的人做才……

CR：不一定。

X：……。

 

74、你覺得自己很擅長H嗎？

X：不擅長。

CR：你進步很多了，不會一直胡亂地用力。

X：有嗎？

CR：至少你會潤滑了。

X：那是意外。

CR：我認為是刻意想用痛我。

X：我想……我可能……

J：可能是佔有慾太高的表現喔？

X：想保護他……卻愈是想在他身上留下自己的痕跡。

CR：你的佔有慾我能理解，但你還是先保護自己吧。（啜茶聲）

X：……。

 

75、那麽對方呢？

X：很厲害……各方面來說。

CR：有進步空間，比如在愛撫的時候還是很像小孩子亂摸。

X：你看起來很舒服。

CR：那是忍笑。

 

76、在H時你希望對方說的話是？

CR：叫我名字就好。

X：閉嘴就好……

CR：閉嘴同時又要求我叫出聲，我要學古代的腹語術嗎。（笑）

X：……算了。

 

77、你比較喜歡H時對方的哪種表情？

X：快哭出來時卻還強硬不示弱的表情。

CR：紅著臉專注在怎麼讓我舒服的Mr. Xenon，看起來很可愛。

X：你也……很可愛。（小聲）

 

78、你覺得與戀人以外的人H也可以嗎？

CR：這個嘛……

X：……不行。

CR：不會這麼做，我相信Mr. Simon的精力很足夠。

 

79、你對SM有興趣嗎？

X：不，我沒有這種喜好。

CR：他想的話我還是可以配合。

J：悶騷看起來是M。

X：不是。

CR：老實說他意外地很耐痛。

X：被抓流血不是一天兩天的事了。

CR：呀？我沒這麼用力啊。倒是你咬的痕跡都可以留上一個禮拜。

X：……最好是。

CR：你對啃咬好像挺有興趣的？我身上除了探索遺跡留下的傷痕還有不少是你的咬痕。

 

80、如果對方忽然不再索求你的身體了，你會？

CR：互相來說好像都不會發生這種情形，我們一向是想到就做。

X：差不多吧。有時候也會發生兩個禮拜左右沒有做的情況。

CR：其實都沒有很需要性行為（輕笑）。

X：……就這樣吧。

 

81、你對強姦怎麽看？

X：我好像……偶爾會？（小聲）

CR：滿痛的。

X：抱歉，當時是一時情緒衝腦……雖然好像常常這樣。

CR：沒關係，我可以配合你。（戳茶聲）

CR：只不過你得幫我請假。

X：我都有吧。

 

　　

82、H中比較痛苦的事情是？

CR：有時候會頂太用力，或是咬太大力。而且有時候會被壓在牆壁上，加上乳頭被磨到的感覺更痛。

CR：還會被逼著要張嘴叫出聲……

J：原來是抱怨嗎哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈－－

X：你現在可以閉嘴了。

CR：是、是～

X：你也會咬太用力，衣服還會被咬破……還有太緊會很痛。

J：等等？

CR：那還真是抱歉啊Mr. Simon，我以後會擴張好的。

J：……？？？

 

　　

83、在迄今爲止的H中，最令你覺得興奮、焦慮的場所是？

CR：寢室的落地窗邊。

X：……我也同意那次，而且忘了關門差點被發現。

CR：就說了你要記得鎖門。還有風景真的很不錯。

X：我也覺得。

J：……？？？？？？？？

　　

 

84、曾有過受方主動誘惑的事情嗎？

X：常常有。

CR：幾乎每次都是吧。（輕笑）

X：……的確。

 

　　

85、那時攻方的反應是？

CR：●起。

X：……對。

CR：然後硬上。

X：呃，對。無法反駁。

 

　　

86、攻方有過強暴的行爲嗎？

CR：有，他生氣基本上都會。

X：抱歉。

CR：而且會做到我腿軟。

X：我覺得很可愛……（小聲）

CR：其實我還是能聽見，呵。（啜茶聲）

X：……！

 

　　

87、當時受方的反應是？

CR：只能配合嘛～不然有人會更生氣。

X：……？

CR：只是沒有潤滑真的很痛，下次拜託自備潤滑劑。

X：我不認為我當時還會記得要潤滑。

　　

　　

88、對你來說，「作爲H物件」的理想對象是？

X：我對性方面的事其實沒什麼要求。

CR：我不認為。

　　

 

89、現在對方符合你的理想嗎？

CR：滿理想的，大概。

X：很理想……嗎？

J：你們怎麼都這麼不確定啦？

　　

 

90、在H中有使用過小道具嗎？

X：手銬算嗎。

CR：算。還有跳蛋和貓耳還有肛塞之類的。

X：……可以不用講太詳細。

　　

 

91、你的「第一次」發生在幾歲的時候？

CR：盡量猜。

X：不予回應。

J：不要用iM的梗！！！！

 

　　

92、那時的物件是現在的戀人嗎？

CR：物件這個詞很有趣吶，哈哈。

X：不是。

CR：不是。

X：你一直都是……彎的嗎？

CR：盡量猜。

　　

 

93、你最喜歡被吻到哪裏呢？

CR：基本上被他主動親吻都會滿開心呢。

X：……呃？

CR：有時候也想當被動方吶。

X：好，我盡量吧？

CR：順帶一提，我喜歡被親左手無名指。

（他感受到自己的左手被抬起來，那輕如鴻毛的吻落在無名指的第一指結上，如同什麼都沒發生過一般。）

X：……。

CR：噢，沒想到你照做了。

X：我喜歡被吻頭髮或額頭。

CR：這是暗示嗎，哈？

X：……。

CR：晚點吧。

　　

 

94、你的嘴喜歡親吻對方哪裏呢？

CR：頭髮和額頭，真剛好呢。

X：脖子和鎖骨。

J：你們一個是寵膩，一個是佔有慾。

　　

　　

95、H時最能取悅對方的事是？

CR：或許是講些挑釁的話。

X：大概……痛一點？

CR：還真矛盾呢，哈哈？

X：我不會被挑釁取悅。

　　

 

96、H時你會想些什麽呢？

X：……一定得講？

J：對的啦。

X：好可愛……好想知道更多……該死的。

CR：認真的樣子以外很可愛。

 

　　

97、一晚H的次數是？

X：兩次左右。

CR：有時候三次以上，隔天起床腰很痛。

　　

 

98、H的時候，衣服是你自己脫，還是對方幫忙脫呢？

X：通常是我幫他脫。

CR：通常是我幫他脫褲子。

X：……這樣講感覺很像我不會脫褲子。

J：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈26歲不會脫褲子的Simon Jackson！

X：你欠揍嗎。

J：軟拳頭來啊。

 

99、對你而言H是？

X：表達愛的一種方式。

CR：不是很重要的事。

 

　　

100、請對戀人說一句話

X：……。

CR：嗯？

X：我喜歡你……希望你有時也能依賴我一下，而不是我一直被你照顧。

CR：這樣啊，想當個好男朋友呢。

X：…….。

CR：我也很愛你。或許我們互相都只是生命的過客，不過我會珍惜這段時光的，Simon。對了，不要把責任都攬到自己身上。

X：我……愛你。

 

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

 

J：YOOOOOOOOOOOO終於結束啦哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！

X：話說問這些問題幹嘛？

J：我的一個案子……呃、

CR：誰？（啜茶聲）

J：抱歉我不能透漏。

X：……講。

J：M小姐。

CR：原來如此。

　　

　　

M小姐跑路中


End file.
